


Broken

by Tayla36



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-24
Updated: 2003-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's going though Blair's mind when Jim has him backed against the wall.  Kind of an alternate version of the scene from "Switchman"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

## Broken

by Tayla

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/tayla36/index.html>

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

Author's Notes: Peja posted a five minute challenge. Actually it took me about ten to write it, and another ten to clean it up a bit.

Pairing: Jim/Blair preslash  
Rating:PG  
Summary: What's going though Blair's mind when Jim has him backed against the wall. Kind of an alternate version of the scene from "Switchman"

* * *

There was something in his eyes that said he was broken. I didn't really know what his story was. The nurse I was tutoring sent me his file when she realized his symptoms matched what I was looking for. I went to see him at the hospital, but I was too nervous to really get a good feeling for him, other than to realize he was the most gorgeous man I had ever met. 

Then he showed up in my office. Now that we were on my turf I was more observant. He was a tough guy, a hard ass ex-military cop who didn't take any crap from anyone. At least that's the image he tried to project. But for some reason, I didn't quite buy the tough guy act. 

I went and said the wrong thing and he shoved me against the wall. There was a flash of anger in his eyes, and I have to say that I was a bit frightened. But then I looked closer. And saw the despair. He was at the end of his rope. Grasping at straws. Taking one last desperate chance that someone, anyone would be able to help him. 

And I almost blew it by being too enthusiastic, by paying more attention to my needs than his. I wouldn't do that again. 

He was in my face, threatening to arrest me for impersonating a doctor and drug use. As if. I realized that he wasn't really so tough. He was just scared. I would do anything to take that fear out of his eyes. To fix what was broken in him. I could help him, I knew I could. I just had to find a way to make him listen. 

So I told him "Look, you mess with me, man, and you are never gonna figure out what's up with you." 

And incredibly, he believed me. I saw it in his eyes. Saw him latch on to that one statement as a lifeline. Saw the hope dawn on his face. Saw him start to heal. 

"I can help you." 

And I knew that in helping him, I would help myself also. You see, there had always been something broken in me, too. 

Maybe, just maybe, we can fix each other. 

End 

* * *

End Broken by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
